


Hitchhiker

by everywintersbreath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, both of them have secrets, jun hitchhikes in soonyoung's car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywintersbreath/pseuds/everywintersbreath
Summary: Junhui isn't expecting much more than a short drive when he gets in Soonyoung's car.His expectations betray him.





	Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i love soonhui so muchhhhHHhhhHH

Their first encounter consists of Soonyoung almost running him over with his car.

Junhui falls back into the dirt at the side of the road in a panic, arms pinwheeling as the vehicle screeches to a stop several feet farther down, its owner slamming the door and hurrying over with his eyes blown wide. Junhui coughs on the dust that’s been blown into his mouth, giving the man a weak thumbs up. “I’m okay,” he chokes out. “Don’t worry.”

“I’m really sorry,” the man practically wails. “That wasn’t intentional, I promise!”

“I figured,” Junhui says amusedly. “And it’s fine, but while you’re here can I ask for a ride? I was trying to hitchhike.” The man’s face flushes red to his ears and he nods eagerly. “Yeah, of course. It’s the least I can do after almost killing you. Where are you headed?”

“Ideally, Paju,” Junhui says, naming the only town in this country where someone he knows lives. It’s not like Wonwoo’s even that close to him though, so maybe that’s not a good idea. “If you aren’t going that way, anywhere’s fine. Just a city of some sort,” he finishes, looking for an out. 

The man squints at him, seeming to suspect something. He doesn’t voice whatever he’s thinking. “I’m headed that way, it’s no problem. Hop on in.”

Junhui gives him a wide smile, excited. “Wow, really? Thank you!” The man nods embarrassedly, gesturing him towards the passenger side seat of the truck. On the outside, the vehicle is looking worse for the wear, paint chipped and mud splattered all over. When he opens the door and slips inside, it’s much nicer. The seats are soft and it smells faintly of oranges.

He settles down, fastening his seat belt and glancing around. There’s an oddly sad looking hula girl perched near the front windscreen, hips swaying as the car stutters into motion, the man having slid in beside him. Junhui almost laughs at her mirthlessly, the hopeless expression on her face while she dances too similar to his own experiences. 

“So what’s your name?” The man asks as the car starts moving forward. “I’m Soonyoung.” 

“Junhui,” Junhui replies softly, noticing the scratches in the dashboard and the scattered paperwork around the backseat of the car that’s visible from the corner of his eye. Soonyoung clears his throat awkwardly. “Sorry, it’s a bit messy.”

“It’s fine,” Junhui hums, looking back out the front window. “I’m just glad to be out of that place. I don’t mind at all.” Soonyoung looks over at his words, making Junhui want to scream out for him to put his eyes back on the road. “Why were you there? If you don’t mind me asking?”

Junhui stares blankly at the horizon, stomach churning. He swallows. “My ex-boyfriend left me at the side of the road near here. I’m Chinese. I only came here because of him so I don’t really have anyone I can call and I don’t know where anything is.” 

Soonyoung whistles sharply, the sound disapproving. “What an ass,” he comments. “Seriously, dude, if you need help I’m glad to help you out. Do you have any money or anything?”

“Enough to survive,” Junhui says, smiling at him. “Thank you for your generosity. You’re very kind.” Soonyoung laughs nervously at that comment, focusing intensely on the road. “I’m not sure about that, but you’re welcome.”

There’s an awkward moment of silence, and then Soonyoung speaks. “Radio?” 

Junhui nods, verbally repeating his affirmation when he realizes Soonyoung might not be able to see him. After the music turns on, they don’t talk much, only occasionally commenting on the songs.

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung pulls in to the parking lot of a motel as it gets dark, going around the back of the truck to retrieve his suitcase. He gestures for Junhui to follow him inside. Junhui looks around at the building, noticing how much it seems to be crumbling. He can relate. 

They enter the lobby, which, not unlike Soonyoung’s car, is nicer than the outside would suggest. Soonyoung heads to the secretary at the desk, quickly purchasing the both of them a room before Junhui can protest. Junhui frowns at them as they make their way up. “I could have gotten my own,” he murmurs. Soonyoung glances at him and shakes his head. “It was super cheap, don’t worry about it. Unless you’re not worrying about the money and you just don’t want to share a room with me. That would be awkward.” 

His speech speeds up as he says the last part, so much so that it takes Junhui a second to figure out what he said. “No,” he says. “I don’t mind sharing with you, sorry. I just didn’t want you to have to spend money on me.” 

“If I was alone I would have spent the same amount,” Soonyoung says, watching the way Junhui flushes in embarrassment. “Now I feel like an idiot,” Junhui grumbles, sticking his tongue out as Soonyoung snickers, scanning the room key against the holder and letting them into the room. 

It’s nice but Junhui quickly remembers that he doesn’t actually have any of his belongings. Before he can panic, Soonyoung throws some clothing over at him. “Probably too small for you, but y’know. It’s all old stuff, so don’t worry. I don’t even wear it.”

From his tone alone, it’s obvious he’s lying but Junhui doesn’t have much choice but to accept his generosity another time. “Thank you,” Junhui nearly whispers, clothing the articles to his chest and giving the other a gentle smile. “Would you mind if I used the shower?”

 

 

 

 

Junhui wakes up in the morning to Soonyoung staring at him from the foot of the bed. The other immediately looks away to try and pretend like he was fiddling with the strap of his suitcase but isn’t subtle at all. Junhui blushes, pushing himself up from the bed. “Sorry I slept in,” he croaks. He can’t pretend like Soonyoung isn’t one of the most attractive people he’s ever met. “We can go.”

“It’s, uh, fine,” Soonyoung replies, holding out a bag to him. “I brought you back some breakfast for the car.” 

Junhui beams at him. “Thanks!” His stomach growls, reinforcing his gratitude. Soonyoung laughs, heading out of the room. Junhui follows suit, wearing Soonyoung’s crumpled clothes that he had slept in and munching on the bagel Soonyoung had brought him while the other checks out of the hotel.

Once they’re back in the car, something twists inside Junhui’s chest. It can’t be that much farther to Paju, and he has no idea what he’s going to do still. Maybe he could get a job at a coffee shop or something, someplace that would hire him easily. As if reading his thoughts, Soonyoung speaks up over the engine of the truck. “So whereabouts are you going in Paju?”

“I,” Junhui starts, realizing he has no answer. “I don’t know. Anywhere I can to try and survive I guess.”

The corners of Soonyoung’s mouth turn down in the corner of his vision. There’s a depressing silence that hangs over them both for several agonizing seconds before Soonyoung speaks. “You could come with me if you want?” Soonyoung offers hesitantly. “I’m going back to my hometown to visit. You could find a place there easily.”

“You’re too kind,” Junhui says, his hands finding a place to rest in the folds of his pants. Soonyoung laughs nervously. “Only to people who deserve it.”

Junhui doesn’t know how Soonyoung’s come to the idea that Junhui is deserving of kindness after knowing him for such a short amount of time but he’s grateful nonetheless. “I’d like that,” he murmurs. “Your offer, I mean. Thank you, again. I have a feeling I’ll be saying that to you a lot.”

 

 

 

 

They stay at so many motels that Junhui thinks he could start a travel blog making recommendations. He never asks Soonyoung where exactly his “hometown” is (seriously, Korea isn’t that big of a country, how can the road trip still be going on?) but in all honesty, he doesn’t mind all the nights with the other in the hotels.

Soonyoung’s sweet and attractive, not to mention possessing a seemingly infinite amount of money despite the decrepit state of his truck. Whatever he does for a living, it must be good. Soonyoung buys Junhui clothing and necessities at a mall in one of the cities that they stop in, spoiling him with the more expensive items much to the Chinese man’s horror.

It’s not until they reach a large city called Ilsan that the two of them address the tension between them, sitting in a neatly decorated hotel room that overlooks a wide expanse of buildings. Soonyoung’s the first to say it. “Junhui,” he begins. “I like you a lot.”

“I like you too, Soonyoung,” Junhui replies immediately. Soonyoung shakes his head, wanting to ensure there’s no misunderstanding. “Like, I have a giant crush on you.”

“I have a giant crush on you too,” Junhui replies, laughing. Soonyoung stares at him with wide open eyes, happy. “Wow, really?” Junhui nods, fiddling with his pant legs. 

“Wanna date?” Soonyoung asks. 

The answer, obviously, is a yes.

 

 

 

The first time they have sex, it’s in Seoul. 

They’ve long since given up the pretense that they’re actually going anywhere, Soonyoung seeming content to just drive Junhui around every inch of the country. It’s the first time Junhui’s been to Seoul since his ex-boyfriend picked him up from the airport months ago. The city’s beautiful in a way he can’t fully explain, the two of them spending the entire day sightseeing. 

Soonyoung pulls out a bottle of lube and condoms when they enter the hotel room, flushing. Junhui laughs at him, trying to hide the shiver that runs up his back. “How long have you been hiding those, hm?"

“Long enough,” Soonyoung replies quickly, sticking out his tongue. He throws them onto the bed that Junhui’s sitting on, coming over to kiss Junhui on the lips softly. They meet nervously, both of them like kids kissing for the first time despite the numerous occasions on which they’ve done this. It’s something about the part that comes next that’s causing the air to spark with uncertainty. 

Before long, Junhui is in Soonyoung’s lap, the clothes that the other has bought him peeled from his body and discarded as Junhui works Soonyoung’s own shirt off, kissing at his neck. Soonyoung pushes Junhui down against the bed, laughing as Junhui reaches up to pinch at his nipple grumpily. “Pants off,” Junhui commands. 

“Alright, Princess. Calm down,” Soonyoung grunts, leaning back to unbuckle his jeans and slide them away onto the floor. Junhui takes the time to observe his lover, reveling in the other man’s beautiful form. “So handsome,” Junhui comments, rewarded for his praise by a kiss from Soonyoung when he returns. “You’re one to talk,” the other man whispers breathily against his ear.

Junhui smiles, trying not to tense up when Soonyoung’s hands find their way under his boxers, pulling them down and slipping around the backside of his body. Soonyoung coats his fingers generously with lube, sticking finger after finger into Junhui’s body until the other is squirming on the bed and whining for Soonyoung to hurry up.

Junhui’s done this a few times with his ex but it’s different with Soonyoung, the other’s hands so incredibly loving on his hips as he slides in and out. Soonyoung practically worships him, murmuring praises and caressing his skin as he moves, turning Junhui into a babbling mess that can no longer differentiate between Mandarin and Korean. 

By the time they’re done, he’s exhausted, left staring up at Soonyoung lovingly through half-lidded eyes as the other man cleans him up. “I’m so lucky,” he says softly. “So incredibly lucky that I met you, Soonyoung. I love you.”

“If anything, I’m the lucky one,” Soonyoung replies cheekily. “I love you too.”

“Oh, hush,” Junhui murmurs, pulling Soonyoung down into the sheets with him.

 

 

 

 

A month after they become boyfriends, Junhui sees the torn up sign behind a ramen shop when he’s walking back to the hotel room from the supermarket. 

He reads the words with a knot in his throat, eyes stumbling over the characters. 

Wanted for first-degree murder and multiple counts of robbery: Kwon Soonyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> the whole time I was writing this I was listening to Na Na Na by IMFACT on repeat its such a bop would recommend 
> 
> also im really inexperienced at writing smut so sorry if that part made u cringe
> 
> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> feedback is appreciated


End file.
